Lady Kima of Vord
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = | AppID = Lady Kima | SpecialsApp = | C1App = true | C2App = | C3App = | C4App = true | C5App = true | Name = Kima | AKA = Lady Kima of Vord | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Halfling | Class = Paladin | Languages = | Age = 50sSome of the information on this page was imported from Matthew Mercer's Vox Machina Wiki article, "Lady Kima of Vord". | Status = Alive | DeathEp = | DeathReason = | Place = | Family = | Connections = Paladin of Bahamut Lady Allura (close friend; former adventuring companion) | Stats = true | StatsRef = Lady Kima was presumed to be at least a level 9 paladin in order to cast the 3rd-level spell Remove Curse in . | Level = 9 | Abilities = false | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | Fanart = }} Lady Kima of Vord is a halfling paladin of Bahamut. Considered one of the more powerful forces of divine good in Westruun and most of Tal'Dorei, Lady Kima is renowned for her deeds over the past thirty years. She is a former adventuring companion and close friend of Allura Vysoren. As an NPC, she is played by Matthew Mercer. Personality Kima has been shown to be quite headstrong, and often will do things while barely letting others around her know what she plans on doing. She seems to be quite shy as she hardly says anything during a meeting with the Council of Emon. Kima also has a very bloodthirsty side to her as seen in when she killed a duergar mage by choking him out as well as slowly sliding her sword into his stomach. She values the well-being of the allies that she does meet, as shown when she felt guilt and regret for failing to protect her allies when she was captured by the duergar and when she gains the friendship and respect of Vox Machina, as well as in when she rallies the party together with a rousing speech, and in when she is reunited with them. She is very devout to Bahamut, and places nearly all of her faith in her god. She believes that all good creatures, even those who do not believe in the gods, serve in some way to the divines, and vice versa for the forces of dark. This once caused tension between her and Keyleth, as the latter has a hard time trusting those who put their faith above reason. However, after defeating Queen Ulara and deciding to rest for the night, the druid and the paladin settled their differences. Kima is very aware that Grog is infatuated with her. However, she has so far found most of the goliath's advances annoying. The Story So Far Background Fifteen years prior to the events involving K'Varn, Kima and Lady Allura became friends when they teamed up to defeat the Scourged Rider. The two of them were offered political positions as members of the Council of Emon for their service, but Kima instead chose to follow the path of her deity and join the Order of the Platinum Dragon. The two have since remained close friends. While returning from her year long pilgrimage for her growth as a paladin from the Tundra Wastes north of Kraghammer, she went missing. During this time she had a dark vision of evil taking root beneath Kraghammer, a dwarven city northeast of Emon in the Cliffkeep Mountains. Traveling to Kraghammer, she prepared to go into the Underdark, hiring several mercenaries to accompany her down into the mines. While in the dwarven city, she managed to anger Nostoc Greyspine, the mine's owner. When the Carvers attempted to arrest her, she and her companions ran into Greyspine Quarry as she needed to head that direction to find the source of the evil. At some point while resting after journeying deep underground, she and her party were ambushed by duergar and she was taken to Emberhold for interrogation. During this time she was tortured, her tormentors using blades and hooks to cut into her skin. King Murghol, leader of Emberhold, especially enjoyed torturing her. Murghol also had several of her mercenaries and companions killed in front of her in an effort to break her. Beneath the Mines of Kraghammer :→ See also: Chapter 1 Going off of information that Kima was last in Kraghammer, Allura asked the adventuring group Vox Machina to find and bring her friend home. While searching beneath Kraghammer, the party noticed a couple of locations where it looked as though someone who worshiped Bahamut had made his symbols on several cave walls, as if for protection. After a small skirmish with umber hulks, Vox Mochina captured and interrogated a duergar in the hopes of learning the whereabouts of Lady Kima. The duergar told them she had been captured. During the raid of the duergar warcamp, the general confirmed that Kima had been captured and was being held within the Emberhold. During the infiltration of the Emberhold, the group made their way through the lower floors of the stronghold until they broke into the dungeons. After a fight with several duergar, including a duergar torturer, whom Grog killed by slamming onto several of his own torture devices, they found and rescued Lady Kima. While trying to decide what to do next, Kima noticed Clarota was with them. Originally stating she would not work with the illithid, the group was able to forcefully convince both of them that together they stood a better chance of facing K'Varn. Proceeding through the Emberhold to break the backbone of the duergar assault on the surface, the group eventually made their way to the throne room. After a long fight, during which both Tiberius and Kima were turned to stone by Basilisks, Murghol was defeated. However, Queen Ulara was able to gain control over Grog and teleport away from the fight after she disintegrated the ceiling, causing the throne room to fill up with lava, resulting in Vax'ildan's foot being horribly burned as they escaped. After a short rest, during which Tiberius and Kima were unpetrified, Vox Machina then followed the duergar queen deeper into the Underdark. While traveling deeper, they encountered an underground pass with a floor made up of glass, stone, and bone. Realizing an evil presence was ahead, the group traveled by air for a time until encountering a band of duergar fighting one of K'Varn's "stitch monsters". While fighting the creature, they discovered the field itself was an enemy as it would attempt to pull members of their party underground to join the rest of the dead. The creature was eventually defeated and the group escaped the undead fields. Eventually, the group found Grog, incapacitated and surrounded by duergar, Kima's remaining now-brainwashed mercenaries, an illithid, and the queen. A battle ensued, and Vox Machina won, managing in the process to capture the queen. During interrogation, K'Varn possessed the queen to see the people who where interfering with his plans and taunt them before psychically killing her. The party journeyed deeper into the Underdark, until they reached the home of the illithid. After searching through the massive cavern for supplies and preparing for the final fight, Vox Machina launched a surprise attack on the illithid Elderbrain pyramid in an attempt to both kill K'Varn and free the mind flayers from the beholder's control. During the fight, Lady Kima was once again turned to stone, but Vox Machina successfully defeated K'Varn. Immediately after the fight with K'Varn ended, a group of illithid entered the temple, where Clarota communicated with them and was accepted fully back into the colony. The party then barely escaped with their lives when Clarota betrayed them and the entire illithid city came to attack them, with the party doing significant damage to the Elderbrain in the process of leaving. After Tiberius teleported everyone back to Emon, the group waited a day before unpetrifying Kima while they determined what to do with the Horn of Orcus, the artifact K'Varn used to attain so much power. Kima and Allura insisted that the Horn of Orcus be interred at the Temple of Bahamut in Vasselheim. The Council of Tal'Dorei and Vox Machina concurred, and preparations for travel are made. The party boarded an airship bound for Vasselheim with Kima and the Horn in tow. In the midst of their journey, they were attacked by a band of raiders mounting wyverns and a griffon. The party defeated the attackers and took one of them into their care temporarily. Upon arrival at Vasselheim, Kima was initially anxious about returning home. A scalebearer named Yon introduced himself, and it appeared as though Kima and Yon had a history, as she showed some animosity towards him. Kima accompanied Vox Machina and the Horn to the Platinum Sanctuary, a very sacred temple of Bahamut, and together they met Highbearer Vord, the spiritual leader of the Order of Bahamut. Vord instructed them to take the Horn of Orcus to the temple's vault, the Hall of the Exalt, and warned them that the vault was very well protected and also infested with some sort of pest. Kima, Vox Machina, and the scalebearers traveled into the vault and were faced with a gauntlet of trials. They were ambushed by a group of trans-dimensional spiders but dispatched them with relative ease. The Horn was successfully sealed away in the vault, and several platinum golems awoke and ferociously chased the party out of the vault before Kima sealed the entrance. With the Horn interred, Vox Machina and Kima parted ways as friends. The Beginning of the End :→ See also: Chapter 4 When Vox Machina returned to the holy city in search of aid, one of the places they visited was the Platinum Sanctuary. Initially, Highbearer Vord planned to have one of his finest warriors accompany the party, only for Kima to push him aside and announce that she will be going. After some persuasion and some exposition by Vord, Kima happily embraced her old friends in Vox Machina (except for Scanlan) and is introduced to Zahra and Kashaw, members of the Slayer's Take and fellow allies. After being told in detail the situation occurring all around Exandria, and that Allura is safe, Kima rejoined the party in search of the Vestiges of the Divergence, artifacts that might aid them in defeating the Chroma Conclave. Abilities Divine Attacks * Divine Smite Divine Abilities * Aura of Vitality * Sacred Weapon Healing Abilities * Lay on Hands * Remove Curse Magical Items * Holy Thunder Maul References Category:Allies